cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Circle
Silver Circle — in all books. Introduction The Silver Circle is the council of mages who act for the magical community the way the Senate does for vamps. It is the governing body of mages for the magical community—those who supposedly practice "good" magic. Their opposition is the Black Circle. Background Antonio told them that Cassandra Palmer died in the car with her parents, and they only learned differently when her ward flared for the first time a few years previously. It was the Circle's own ward that Cassie's mother had transferred from herself to Cassie, and it is unmistakable. They have been hunting Cassie ever since. As long as Cassie remains only a rogue sybil, they have rights over her, as they do all human magic users. There is no way to dispute their claim without risking a war. Touch the Dark, ch. 12 About Powers & Abilities * Function / Duties * Sets laws for magic users. * Lays down interdicts for crimes by dark magic users. Touch the Dark, ch. 911 * Circle exists, to intervene in cases where the Pythia Power choses the wrong Heir, according to Pritkin.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Law Enforcement Branch * Corps: consisting of War Mages Silver Circle and the Pythia * The Circle is bound to protect the Pythia, even to obey her in some things.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Cassie is the first one to potentially hold the power in centuries whom they have not indoctrinated since birth—that is why they fear her.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Circle can command a rogue Sybil, but not the Pythia.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Laws / Treaties / Agreements * An Agreement was made and signed between the Fey and the Silver Circle in 1624 ending Slaving.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * The Silver Circle's Treaty with the Vampire Senate specifically outlaws Slaving. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Treaty with Vampires contained strict prohibitions against any of one group entering the property of another without permission. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Fey Affairs * The mages who handle Fey affairs have been complaining about the number of unauthorized arrivals as a result of Light Fey have been making things difficult for the Dark Fey—illegal Gargoyle aliens at Dante's Casino are an example. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Characteristics / Traits *Agnes says that dealing with the Circle is no one's idea of fun.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Known Mages of the Silver Circle * Mac (retired) * Jonas Marsden * John Pritkin * Caleb Carter * Nick * Seb * Andrew and Stephan: two War Mages sent to capture Cassie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Allies * The Silver Circle is allied with the Senate, and it is an old alliance Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Enemies *Dark Circle *Rasputin Other Details * Tony had told the Circle that Cassandra Palmer was in the car with her parents, and they only learned differently when your ward flared for the first time a few years ago.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * If they recover their lost sybil or if you are difficult, they may take the chance and kill you; or they will try to rule her.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Circle has no facilities for dealing with time travelers—it's the responsibility of the Pythian Court.Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 137 * Violently opposed to Slaving.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Jonas Marsden * John Pritkin * Mac * Pythia * Pythia Court * North American Vampire Senate * M.A.G.I.C. Events in the Series This section may have spoilers. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet. 1. Touch the Dark The Silver Circle wants Cassie very badly. They send John Pritkin, a mage who seemingly know little about vampires to the the liaison to the Senate. Before this, the asked the Senate's help in finding her dead or alive hinting that dead was preferable. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 2. Claimed by Shadow The Circle sent three war mages to capture Cassie, who escaped.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Andrew and Stephan demand that Pritkin turn her over to them. Their weapons trigger the wards—animated suits of armor that kill and can't be stopped. The Circle put a block on Cassie's Ward—it won't flare. She can't depend on it for protection. The Circle can't remove it unless they have her in their power.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 The Circle sent about three dozen War Mages to Dante's Casino and all exits are covered. Pritkin says the Circle wants her dead—it's one of the things he planned to discuss with her in their agreed upon talk.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 The Circle has a new candidate for Pythia, one of the more docile Initiates. They believe that if both Cassie and Myra die, they believe she'll inherit.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 They can only block her ward, they can't deactivate it from a distance. The Circle closed Dante's to search for the sybil Cassie who they accuse of the murder of two mages that the Gargoyles killed in self-defense And their search is against the Treaty.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : "Some of us have noticed a disturbing tendency in the Circle's leadership lately. They seem to care less for our traditional mission and more for power every year. The Silver have always been separate from the Black, not only in how we obtain power, but in what we do with it. I fear the Council has forgotten that.” — John Pritkin Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 : Mac nodded. "And now they have a new candidate for Pythia, one of the more docile initiates. If both you and Myra die, they believe she'll inherit." He shook his head wearily, causing a dragonfly on his right shoulder to flutter glittering green wings. "I knew we had some rot at the core, but this is worse than any of us guessed. The power chooses the Pythia. That has been a maxim for thousands of years, because to have the wrong person in that office is to invite disaster. Dark Mages are always trying to find ways to slip through time, to remake the world the way they want, and every once in a while one succeeds. Without a proper Pythia on the throne, our entire existence is in danger! The council must be stopped!” — Mac to Cassie, Claimed by Shadow Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 : "I am in it, as you say, because I resent being made into a murderer. I was given the assignment of locating Myra for trial, even though the verdict in her case is a foregone conclusion. Others are searching for you, and I have no doubt that their instructions were the same as mine. If I did not think she could be taken alive, I was free to use extreme measures to ensure that she did not continue to threaten the Circle's interests.” — John Pritkin, Claimed by Shadow Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 See Also * Black Circle * Mages * War Mages * Corps * M.A.G.I.C. Book References ✥ Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Silver Circle Category:Mages